To evaluate the ability of c-myb (LR-3001) antisense phosphorothioate oligodeoxynucleotide to purge bone marrow cells of clonogenic CML tumor cells and repopulate the bone marrow with normal stem sells in patients treated with high dose chemotherapy and c-myb antisense oligomer-purged bone marrow. To evaluate the response rate, degree of hemotopoietic reconstitution, overall survival and relapse free survival of adult patients with CML in chronic or accelerated phase when treated with high dose chemotherapy and c-myb antisense oligomer-purged bone marrow, and to correlate the in vitro assays with clinical outcomes. To evaluate the toxicity of high dose chemotherapy and c-myb antisense oligomer-purged bone marrow transplanation in adult patients with CML in chronic or accelerated phase.